Will of destiny
by Isis TH
Summary: Alexa is struggling with bullying when her dark magician sends her to the world of yugioh. how will this turn out? what will happen when she develops a crush on the pharaoh? OCXYami starts in the manga ends in beginning of GX
1. Chapter 1

Will of destiny

A yu-gi-oh! Fanfic by Isis TH

Chapter One: Shadow Magic

Alexa was sprawled across her blue-and-black bed, staring at the ceiling as if it held the answers to all of her problems. She was absolutely sick of the silent abuse she withstood every day from her peers, and she was playing hooky from school for the time being. She lived alone, much to the dismay of the school, the state, the government, and whoever else found out about her living arrangement.

She had spent the past few days mainly eating, sleeping, and doing whatever needed to be done. She would occasionally go online and facebook-chat with her friends, the few that she had, but their conversation was often interrupted by a bully. Of course, an anonymous one, because whate_ver _would the world do if they got reprimanded for being total idiots and jerkoffs on the internet?

Honestly, Alexa thought, she was the only smart one. With an astonishing IQ of 143.72, and grades to match, she was indeed very intelligent. Some may have called her an absolute genius. Nonetheless, it seemed like nothing she did was ever enough for the daunting majority of the school. She didn't walk right, dress right, talk right, dance right, act right, if you can think of another flaw, she had it. She was treated like trash, and she'd had just about enough. She'd snapped at the principal—the _principal —_the day before she'd decided to stay home, and that was the main reason.

"Miss, would you like to explain to us how you think we can end bullying?" it had been an assembly about bullying, and she'd been called up to the cafeteria stage to 'share her views' on bullying. The principal was so clueless about how serious and damaging bulling was; she couldn't resist poking some fun at him.

"Maybe we could start by acknowledging the existence of bullying. Then we could try ACTUALLY reprimanding the kids who bully others. But, no, we should stick to your plan of doing absolutely _nothing. _That's working so well right now."

The principal was visibly shocked. "Miss, I'll have you know that we punish children we catch bullying to the fullest extent that we can!"

Well, that didn't go over well. "Exactly!" She snapped. "The kids that you _catch. _Did you ever even _consider _that maybe there is more bullying going on than you ever see?! I am LIVING PROOF of how dangerous bullying is! And no one, I repeat, NO ONE has EVER lifted a finger to help me!"

After that, she had ran off the stage. She hopped on her bike and rode home faster than she ever had before. Then she had stayed home from school. She'd received six phone calls, one from her friend Nerus, two from her parents, two from the school, and one from a really mean boy named Drake, who was unfortunately in all of her classes except orchestra. She had wondered why on _earth _Drake would _ever_ call her, but she refused to answer the phone anyways.

At this point in time, she was in an extremely depressed mood. She took one look at herself in the mirror that sat across the room, sighed, and got up wearily to fix her unruly, frizzy, curly brown hair.

Or at least to _attempt _to fix, because rarely did anything ever work for more than five minutes.

Upon failing, she bent down in front of her bookcase and grabbed a manga; Yu-Gi-Oh! Volume two- the cards with teeth!

She sprawled out again on her bed, this time with the book in her hand. She began reading about Yugi's first duel with Seto Kaiba, how it happened, and how Yugi—well, technically Yami, but who cares—defeated the legendary blue eyes white dragon the first time. As she read, she could feel her tense muscles relaxing. Yu-Gi-Oh did that to her; somehow it was relaxing to see the former pharaoh's face, to see a game of duel monsters being played, to see a harsh shadow game or even a mind crush. It was a safe haven that these books, animes and trading cards created for her.

She closed the book and set it beside her. She reached over to the nightstand and grabbed her personal dueling deck. She'd never brought it to school after Drake had tried to steal her dark magician, one of her strongest cards, saying something about "it's rightfully mine" and "you don't deserve it". She didn't remember exactly what he had said, but she remembered that he had called it 'Mahaki'; that was the nickname that she had for the dark magician. The only problem was that she had never told anybody about the nickname. She had shoved the card into her backpack and asked him to stop. He kept trying to steal the card until the teacher walked in and scolded him for being out of his seat.

She shuffled her deck and drew a random card.

The dark magician.

She closed her eyes, willing herself not to cry. It happened all too often. Whenever she was emotional about anything, the card she drew reflected her mood. Dark magician when sad or angry, tuned magician when happy or shy, soul tiger when conflicted or confused, mirage dragon when tired. She nearly never drew anything but those four cards after shuffling her deck.

The dark magician's steely glare seemed softer. It was as if his eyes asked, "What's wrong?" like they could do anything to help. Despite her best efforts, a single tear dripped down her cheek, then another. As they splashed on the surface of the card, it began to glow brightly. Her eyes widened, then squeezed shut as the light became blinding.

When she opened her eyes, she was stunned. There, standing before her in all of his glory, was the dark magician.

For several moments she could do nothing but stare. Then she caught herself; she was strong. She wasn't the one who was struck speechless. She was the rock.

"Mahaki… how are you… here?" she asked, still bewildered. Her 'strong silent type' front was failing.

"Ah, good. You remember my name, young queen." He was smiling. The mean-looking portrayal of him on the card was seemingly very far off the mark.

"Wait. Hold the phone, _queen? _You must have the wrong girl, I'm no queen…" she trailed off. She wished she was a queen, but sadly it was only in her own mind where such fantasies could come true.

"No, not now. Sadly, that was taken from you long ago. By a certain criminal…" he glanced at her. "But that is beside the point. You seem sad. Your aura is dark, and your face shines with tears. What troubles you?"

"Well, for one thing," she began. "I have to deal with complete and utter morons every day. And then there's the fact that I have, like, 70% less friends than most people. Half of my friends are fake, anyways." She looked at him again, curiously. "Now would you please explain to me exactly _how _you're here? Because according to physics, this is impossible. This whole conversation we're having? I think I'm imagining it."

"No, young queen. You did this yourself." He replied calmly.

"Did? Wait…" she gasped. "You don't mean I summoned you!?"

"Not purposely, no. however it was the power within you that brought me to this world. You do not belong here, nor does the boy that tried to steal my portal to this world."

This was a lot for Alexa to take in. for a whole minute she sat on the edge of her bed pondering what he'd just said. "So, Drake and I, we're not from this world. I suppose that means you're going to, uh, like, send me to yugioh, I guess?"

"Exactly. You catch on quickly, young queen."

"well." She noted. "Today went from bad, to worse, to holy-frickin-crap-awesome in three hours. I'd call that a world record."

Mahaki smiled. "That sense of humor will get you far." He glanced over his shoulder for some reason. "Prepare yourself, for when you wake, everything you know will be changed."

"I'm ready," she replied.

On her command, he raised his magical staff. He shouted something in ancient Egyptian, and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: the manga?

Alexa woke up in a dark alley. She was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with light-blue jeans and black combat boots with light-blue laces. Somehow, her hair was smoother, and it reached to her lower back. Her bangs lie in a large side sweep covering her left eye. Surrounding her eyes was a thick layer of kohl, the ancient Egyptian makeup. Around her neck was a tin holding her dueling deck. The tin was decorated with blue and black zebra stripes.

She got up, dusted herself off, and observed her surroundings. The alley was narrow, only about 6 feet wide, but very long. She walked out to discover that it was midnight. She managed to find a newspaper and was informed that she was in domino city, about 1 mile away from domino high school. (There was a map on the newspaper.) She had no idea _what _to do until morning, so she located the Kame (turtle) game shop on the map and began heading toward it. About halfway there, she heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like yami's. She stopped, listened to the voice for another few seconds and ran toward it.

She skidded to a halt upon seeing Yami and Ushio playing the manga version of the first shadow game. Yami was taking his first stab at the money (literally), and Alexa ducked behind a plant to avoid discovery.

She heard the sound of, well, paper bills being stabbed.

"Phew!" Yami sighed. "I thought I'd put my strength in it, but they're not easy to stab!" his voice was calm, yet slightly on edge. "Okay, your turn!"

There was a pause. "Tch…" Ushio said.

"If you use too much strength you'll stab yourself," Yami added. "The point of this game is to control your greed!"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Ushio snarled. Alexa heard the sound of paper bills being stabbed again. "Heh heh… heh… look! Over 100,000 yen! And not a mark on my hand! I should have stabbed harder!"

"Not bad," Yami replied. But it gets harder to control your strength with each turn." He took another stab. "There's not a lot of money left. The game is almost over!" the way he said 'game' sent shivers down Alexa's spine.

"There's nothing to this game!" Ushio bragged. "The rest of this money in mine!" there was a pause. "Huh… what..? Uh oh… this is bad! I can't relax my right arm…!"

"In the shadow games, a person's true nature is revealed to decode their fate!" Yami laughed eerily. "Ushio! Your right arm is controlled by your own greed. You can no longer stop it. What will you do? Will you sacrifice your left hand to get the money, or…"

Ushio chuckled. "The answer is simple! There is a way I can take a stab, without hurting my left hand _and_ getting all the money!" she heard the knife fly through the air as Ushio yelled "DIE, YUGI!" Alexa gasped as she saw Yami leap into the air, avoiding the knife. It was, well, awesome. He landed on the ground lightly, never staggering.

"Just as I thought. You weren't able to follow the rules after all!"

"His forehead... that eye…! What the…?" Ushio stammered.

"This is only seen by those who 'trespass in my soul'!" Yami shouted. "Like those who hurt my friends and try to steal my money!" Alexa peeked from behind the plant; she had to see the first penalty game.

"PENALTY GAME! The illusion of avarice!" he yelled, pointing a finger at Ushio. A golden eye like the one on his forehead flew through the air. As soon as it hit Ushio, he began screaming 'MONEY!' and grabbed at the air around him. Ushio ran away with his "money", leaving Alexa and Yami alone.

Alexa ducked behind the plant again, waiting for Yami to leave. He didn't. Instead, he said "you can come out. I know you're there." After a few seconds of hesitation, she stepped out from behind the plant.

For a moment, they just studied each other. Alexa focused mainly on his crimson red eyes and the glowing third eye on his forehead that was slowly fading. Yami mainly focused on her _long_ brown hair and her eyes, which were grayish- green and were covered with kohl. He was the first to speak.

"Why are you here?" he demanded, a little more harshly than he'd intended. He expected her to flinch, but she didn't even blink.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me," She replied calmly.

"Try me," he asked, intrigued.

So she explained, as simply as possible, how she'd come to the world of yugioh. She explained that where she was from, they were all fictional characters. She also stated that she _did _know the fate of some people, but she wouldn't share them in case the gods got angry.

When she was finished, Yami nodded. "So that's your story…" he looked away, seemingly pondering her explanation. "I believe you."

She was surprised. "Huh… I thought you'd think I was lying. Well, whatever."

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"No."

"Then I believe…" he smirked. "…I can arrange something."

"And how, exactly, do you intend to do that?" she replied incredulously.

"I can plant some memories in Yugi's head. Make him think he said that you could stay with him." He smirked again. "But it'll cost you."

"Cost me _what?" _she replied, irritated.

"Oh, I'll decide that later." He replied, still smirking. "Alright. Convince Yugi that he hit his head. I have the memories already planted."

The millennium puzzle glowed, and Yugi fell to the ground. Alexa rushed to his side. "Yugi! Are you alright?" she feigned worry. She knew he was fine.

"Y-yeah, Alexa…" he sighed. "Gosh… what happened…?"

"You hit your head, silly." She replied with a smile. "You don't remember?"

"No… I guess I just need to get home. Come on."

That night, it was cleared that Alexa had no personal belongings. Yami had come up with a great explanation for her lack of belongings and contacts. He'd said that she was an orphan who'd just been kicked out of her foster home. It covered all the bases except one: where she used to live. She had to come up with this one on her own, so she said that she'd found someone to sponsor her trip to Japan; she used to live in America. The story worked well enough.

A week later, she'd been enrolled in domino high school as a freshman. She hated the girl's uniform, so she'd dyed it black and blue. She wore her black combat boots every day, without fail. She gained, in three days, a reputation for being someone you don't want to mess with. The bullying and peer pressure were way less, though she was a bit of a loner. Just the way she liked it.

She was on the bus on the way to school, wondering when the next shadow game was, when she heard Jonouchi talking about a 'star' in the school. Her breath hitched; she realized that the second incident mentioned in the manga had begun.

For the rest of the day she stuck close to Yugi. She even saw the A.D. once and told him to beat it.

When the end of the day came, Yugi was nowhere in sight. Alexa began to panic; had the A.D. talked to Yugi when her back was turned?

She ran to the place Yugi was supposed to be; behind the gym. She saw Fujita (the A.D.) the director and the cameramen. She got sick thinking about what could've happened had she been late. She walked over to Fujita and pushed him.

"You sick, heartless jerk. How could you hurt someone as innocent as Yugi? Why_ would _you hurt someone as innocent as Yugi? What has he done to you?" she glared at Fujita for a moment then walked over to the director.

"Hey, girl. You know this is being filmed, right?" he smirked. He obviously underestimated her, and she was getting annoyed.

"That's exactly what I was hoping for." She slapped him, hard, across the face. "You heartless idiot! I'll kill you!" she slapped him again, and tripped him. "I'm glad the cameras are going! 'Cause they can see your true, ugly personality!" she walked over to the cameraman, snatched the camera out of his hands, and threw it on the ground. It shattered into at least 100 different pieces. She saw Yugi staring at her, speechless, and she sighed.

"Alexa…!" he whisper-shouted.

"I'll explain later, Yugi," she replied. "Let's just go home."

Hi everyone! Lol. Well, this is my first fanfiction, as you can tell. Constructive criticism is _highly appreciated! _But no flames. Flames be bad. Lol.

Some questions you may have:

Q: What are the pairings?

A: Well, obviously Alexa X Yami, as it said in the summary. But I'm probably going to ship my (clueless) friend with Seto Kaiba. On my mom's request, all first names have been changed, so if you think you know me in real life, PM me. Or ask me in real life. I don't really care.

Q: Is the main character you?

A: Yes. Yes she is.

Q: Why does she wear combat boots?

A: Because she's pretty Goth. She wears black and blue most of the time and she can be pretty stubborn.

Q: WTF was up with that violence at the end? Scared me. (As asked by my friend Lux)

A: the bullying that she's gone through is pretty damaging. She has anger issues as a result, and she likes to seclude herself and be alone rather than be around other people. Get her to open up, though, and you may prefer her closed. Lol.

That's chapter 2! Hope you liked. R & R!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: _DARN IT _

Nothing else happened for two weeks, and Alexa was beginning to get bored with the monotony of everyday life. Sometimes she would play games with Yugi or just talk with him about stuff that often included why she'd beat up the director. When he'd first asked, she replied that she had discovered the director and Fujita planning to beat him up in secret and use the action for their documentary. She admitted that he was like a little brother to her, and she felt obligated to protect him.

"Aww…" Yugi had replied. "That's so touching!"

Then they had just played some video games together until Sugoroku Muto (Yugi's grandpa) had yelled at them to go to sleep.

On the bus to school that day, she'd just finished slapping a boy across the face for trying to look up her skirt when she heard _loud _music coming from the back of the bus. She thought for a minute before freezing in place; the third section of the manga was to begin.

She made her way to the back of the bus only to see that she couldn't stop what was happening. Yugi had already shoved the tickets to Sozoji's live solo concert in his pocket. She cursed under her breath.

_There's no chance for me to help him. To interfere would risk discovery._

She sighed, turned around and walked away.

_Yami will have to help him get through this one._

For the rest of the day, she pondered what she should do. She decided that she would follow Yugi to the "live solo concert" and watch the shadow game.

The end of the day came. She packed away her violin and departed from orchestra class, with the goal of finding Yugi before he made it to the Karaoke room.

She spotted his unmistakable black, purple, red and gold hair in the crowd of students leaving the school. She began trailing him, staying a safe distance behind so that she would remain undiscovered. When he entered the Karaoke room, she ducked in after him and hid behind a couch.

"Yugi… _what_ did you just say?!" Sozoji snarled.

There was silence.

_**"ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU DIDN'T SELL EVEN ONE TICKET?!" **_he yelled.

"I'm sorry, but everyone was busy today…" Yugi stuttered. "But… I'll listen to your songs, Sozoji…"

Alexa shook her head in despair. _Yugi, you are __**way**_ _too nice… _

"That's right!" Sozoji yelled. "You'll stay with me all night! And it's going to be a live show of blood!" and Sozoji began to sing.

Alexa covered her ears. Despite her best efforts, the sound was hurting her ears like crazy.

_Yami, hurry the heck up! _She thought desperately.

As if on cue, the horrible music stopped.

"_**Yow! **_That gave me shivers!" Sozoji yelled into the mic. "Now, before we start the next song, let's introduce our special guest!" there was the sound of a door opening.

"_**Hanasaki!" **_Yugi yelled. Alexa peeked from behind the couch to see Hanasaki beaten and bloody. She gasped as Yugi ran over to him.

"Heh heh heh…" Sozoji chuckled. "Look at the poor thing… that must hurt… it's all your fault for stealing his tickets, Yugi!"

Oh, how Alexa wanted to slap him. It was all she could do to not run out there and beat Sozoji to death for hurting someone like that.

"Hanasaki!" Yugi stammered. "I'm sorry! I was only trying to help…"

Hanasaki coughed up a little bit of blood. "I'm the one who should apologize…" he said weakly. "You tried to take on my burden, Yugi… I'm being punished for trying to sell that ticket to you…" he coughed again. "I'm really sorry…"

She saw the millennium puzzle glow, and Yugi's wide, purple, innocent eyes turn into narrow, red, evil-looking ones. His gold bangs spiked up and he yanked the headphone jack out of the stereo.

"Heh heh…" he chuckled. "Sozoji! Let me ask you one question! Are you a **coward?!"**

"Whaaaaaat?" Sozoji replied, confused by the sudden change of attitude.

"If you aren't," Yami continued, "then don't try and escape from the little game I'm about to start!"

"A game?" he replied, incredulous.

"I call it," Yami said, unfazed, "the _silence game!" _

(*A.N.: I'm getting bored of this. You may want to find a way to read the manga yourself, because in the future I may skip a whole shadow game in the interest of posting more quickly*)

*skip explanation*

The two boys were sitting across from each other, keeping as silent as possible. Alexa could take it no longer. She quietly stepped out from behind the couch, deciding to stand behind Sozoji.

Yami's eyes widened when he saw her. _You again? _He seemed to say.

She nodded, and then placed her index finger over her lips. _Shh. wouldn't want to lose, right?_

He smirked. Suddenly, the Pierrot began dancing.

"What..?" Sozoji stammered.

"That's the sound of your heartbeat, being projected through the speakers," said Alexa calmly.

"What… NO! I lose…"

"Your habit of holding onto the mic no matter how much it annoys people has done you in!" she yelled.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Sozoji.

Alexa looked at Yami expectantly. _Well?_

Yami nodded. "Penalty game!" he shouted. "Beat festival!"

Sozoji screamed again. He ran out of the karaoke place crying. Alexa began laughing.

"Oh… my god, that… was… awesome," she said in between fits of laughter. When she composed herself she crossed her arms and said "so, have you figured out what it'll 'cost me' yet?"

"No. I can't conceive anything practical you can do for me just yet."

She pouted. "I hate being in debt to someone."

He chuckled. "You'll just have to deal with it for the time being."

"Darn. Well, I should be getting home. Sugoroku is probably worried about Yugi and me."

He nodded. "Until we meet again."

The millennium puzzle glowed. When the golden light faded, Yugi was in control again. He fell to the ground.

Alexa ran over to his side. Yugi opened his eyes. "Alexa…?"

She smiled, amused. "We really need to stop doing this."

It was only two days before the next part of the manga occurred. That day, Alexa had slapped somebody again, mainly due to her bad mood. She had no idea why, she was just in a bad mood. She left the orchestra room to see Jonouchi and Yugi making a very bad attempt to trail Anzu unnoticed. She rolled her eyes, having been pretty sick of Jonouchi's antics, and followed them. She was actually good at spying on people.

When Yugi and Jonouchi entered the restaurant that Anzu was working at, she calmly entered after them and sat down next to Yugi. She crossed her arms defiantly and waited for Anzu to come back.

"Alexa? Whatta ya doin' here?" Jonouchi asked.

"I followed you two," She replied. "It wasn't all that hard to remain undetected." She paused. "Unlike some people sitting at this table." At that, Yugi laughed.

"She's right, Jou, you _were_ doing a horrible job of being sneaky." He snickered.

"Hey, you weren't doin' any better…!" Jonouchi protested.

At that exact moment, Anzu set down, rather loudly, the tray holding their food. "Please enjoy our burgers with **plenty **of our famous ketchup!"

In true manga/anime fashion, she sprayed ketchup over the burgers, spelling out 'tell and you die!' she then turned her back and began walking away.

"Hey, Anzu!" Alexa shouted. Anzu stopped walking. "None of us will reveal your secret," she said reassuringly.

"Well… now that you know I'm working here… I have nothing else to hide…" Anzu sighed. "I'm saving up my money! I'm going to _America _when I graduate!"

Yugi and Jonouchi were shocked. Alexa tried to appear shocked but did a very bad job of it. Thankfully, Anzu ignored her. It was like she was invisible.

"I'm going to study dance in New York!" she continued. "It's my dream! Don't you dare laugh!"

"No!" stammered Yugi. "We would never laugh. Right, guys?"

"Riiiiiiiiight," said Alexa sarcastically. "You know, you might want to keep your dream to yourself once you're in America."

"Why?" Anzu replied incredulously.

"Things are different there," she spat suddenly. "People are meaner. Things are harder to do, to achieve. Yugi? I thank the gods that you were born here and not in America. People there despise what they don't understand."

They were shocked by the sudden change of attitude. "Alexa…" Yugi whispered.

She stood up abruptly and left the table. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as she thought about her past; the past she had narrowly escaped. The tin holding her deck bounced against her chest. She never left the game shop without her deck.

She was so involved in herself and her problems that she didn't recognize who she bumped into. She also didn't notice the revolver he removed from behind his back until it was too late.

He grabbed her, covering her mouth with his large hand. She could feel the tip of his revolver pressing against the side of her head as he yelled "Alright! Anyone makes a sound and this girl dies!"

She saw her friends' shocked reactions and the reactions of the rest of the people in the restaurant. She could do nothing as some people shrieked and said "it's the escaped criminal!"

"Shut up, all of you!" the escaped prisoner yelled. "I'm not staying here long! As soon as I fill my belly, I'm gone!" he pressed the gun to the side of her head. "But until then, you stay with me!"

Alexa was so scared; she couldn't properly remember what was to happen in this part of the manga. She knew that there was a shadow game at some point, and she had to hope that she came out of this unscathed.

He put a blindfold over her eyes. "I hear when humans can't see, they're so terrified they can't make a sound. They do the same to prisoners right before they execute them!" he chuckled. "I should know, I'm on death row…"

"Now… someone's gotta take my orders… who should I choose…?" he seemed to ponder this for a moment. "You! The wussy little one!" he yelled suddenly. "Everyone else get down on the floor and close your eyes! Nobody move an _inch _or this girl is dead!"

Alexa was confused. _Wait… wussy little one…? Yugi…! _ When she realized who he had chosen, little warning sirens went off in her head. She wasn't thinking at _all _about the repercussions that were possible and highly likely when she stood up from the booth he had seated her at and yelled "Wait, Yugi, stay back! It's too dangerous!"

The convict yelled "QUIET!" and abruptly slapped her across the face.

"_**ALEXA!**_" Yugi screamed. She saw, through the blindfold, a blinding gold light and heard the calm, dark voice of Yami.

"Heh heh… I've brought you what you asked for!" he set down what Alexa guessed was alcohol and cigarettes.

"You…! Who said you could sit down?!" The convict snarled.

"I just thought I'd help you pass the time," said Yami calmly. Alexa could hear the smirk in his voice.

_He's too confident, _She thought angrily. _One day he's going to get himself killed._

"Let's play a game… if you've got any guts!" he added.

"A… a game?!" the prisoner replied. "Well... a game… this could be fun…"

"However…" Yami commented. "The one to lose this game will die!"

"Isn't that interesting…" said the criminal. "Let's hear the rules…"

"This game has just one rule!" Yami stated. "As long as we sit at this table facing each other, we may each move only one of our ten fingers! Once the game starts, that finger cannot change! But we are free to choose any finger we like. Which finger do you choose?"

"I choose my index finger, of course! That's all I need to pull the trigger and blow you away!"

"Alright, I choose my thumb!"

Ooh, cliffhanger! If you've read the manga you know what happens next. Lol. But if you haven't you'll just have to wait until I post again!

HUUUUUUUUUUUUGE shout out to aqua girl 007! She has helped me avoid making my character into a Mary sue! And _sooooooooooooo _ much more! Thank you! So much!

HOMEWORK: I love giving people random people homework. Lol. But my homework is fun! Anyways, my homework for you is to look up at least three yugioh GX theme songs (English, Japanese or both) and tell me which is your favorite in the reviews! My favorite is the original Japanese one. It's called 'something something hallelujah' XD you'll know it if you hear it.

See ya when I post again!


	4. HIATUS WARNING

HIATUS WARNING

I'm so sorry, guys… but will of destiny is taking a Hiatus to the knee. It will cease to be an adventurer like you.

Skyrim references aside, this is temporary. I need to improve on my ability to write non-fluff/crack stuff. As soon as I feel like it, I'll start updating again.

However, I'm writing a Truth or dare fic, so please help me with that! Alexa will be in that instead of doing this. I hope you all forgive me…

-Isis TH


End file.
